pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragonite
/ |dexmokalos=147 |dexalola= / |evofrom=Dragonair |gen=Generation I |species=Dragon Pokémon |egg1=Water 1 |egg2=Dragon |body=06 |type=Dragon |type2=Flying |imheight=7'03" |metheight=2.2 m |imweight=463.0 lbs. |metweight=210.0 kg |ability=Inner Focus |dw=Multiscale |color=Brown |male=50 |evo= }} Dragonite (Japanese: カイリュー Kairyuu) is a / -type Pseudo-Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Dragonite greatly differ from their sea serpent-like pre-evolved forms. Both Dratini and Dragonair had a blue coloring with no limbs or wings (excluding the wing-like ears of Dragonair). Dragonite are large, orange, bipedal , with two turquoise wings on its back. Dragonite largely resembles a Charizard, as both have the same orange colouring, and the same blue underside of their wings, except for its lack of a flame on the end of their tails, and a somewhat rounder, and friendlier appearance. However, in the anime, Dragonite is rarely seen smiling. Dragonite resembles a proper looking dragon, unlike its pre-evolved forms Dratini and Dragonair. Natural abilities All Dragonite have the ability Inner Focus which allows it to keep from flinching in a battle. They can also have Multiscale as an Hidden Ability, because Multiscale halves damage from any attack when the user is at full HP Dragonite has become a common sight in competitive battling Evolution Dragonite evolves from Dragonair at level 55. Dragonite is the final form of Dratini. Game info Game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |80|100|10|Water|Physical|Beautiful|2|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |[[Defog]]|—|—|15|Flying|Status|Beauty|2}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites Appearances Anime Dragonite made its first appearance in the episode Mystery at the Lighthouse, where Bill was searching for it. It appeared during the last moments of the episode and was unusually large, making this Dragonite in particular a Giant Pokémon. Dragonite have also made appearances in other episodes under the ownership of trainers including Lance and Drake. Lance's cousin, Clair also owns a Dragonite which originally belongs to the very first Gym Leader of Blackthorn City. In The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon, Professor Oak used his own Dragonite in battle against the Mirage Master. Dragonite also made an appearance in Pokémon: The First Movie as Mewtwo's "postman" as it uses Dragonite to send the invitations out. Iris has captured a Dragonite in Undella Town when one Dragonite caused all the blackout when its been injured during a battle with a Hydreigon, causing everyone to blame it on him when it was framed. Ash caught a Dragonite in SS010 after he bonded with it as a Dragonair and it saved Ash from falling onto a Wailord after evolving from a Dragonair. *Dragonite (IL013) *Dragonite (MS001) *Ash's Dragonite *Iris' Dragonite *Lance's Dragonite *Clair's Dragonite *Drake's Dragonite *Palmer's Dragonite *Professor Oak's Dragonite *Provo's Dragonite *Lance's Dragonite (Origins) *Lance's Dragonite (Generations) *Dragonite (SS010) Trivia *The level required to evolve a Dragonair into a Dragonite was the highest level out of every Pokémon but one, at level 55. Tyranitar is the only other Pokémon to be evolved at this level. However, this record was broken by Hydreigon in Generation V: it evolves from Zweilous at level 64. Larvesta also beats Dragonite by evolving at level 59. *Dragonite is shorter than its pre-evolution, Dragonair. *Lance's Dragonite in Gold, Silver, Crystal, HeartGold and SoulSilver was only level 50 the first time the player character battled him, even though Dragonair doesn't evolve till level 55. **When Lance assists the player character in battling Team Rocket in Mahogany Town his Dragonite is Level 40, 15 levels lower then when Dragonair evolves. *As an April Fool's Day joke, Expert Gamer magazine claimed that Yoshi (of Mario Bros. fame) was the evolved form of Dragonite. *In Pokémon GO, Dragonite is one of the few Pokémon that can have a CP of 3000 or more that is not a Mythical or Legendary. *Dragonite is one of the collectable spirits in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Etymology * Dragonite might be a combination of dragon '''and '''knight. It also might be based off of draconite, a mythical stone found in dragon heads that is pointy. This could also be shown on top of Dragonite's head as it has a pointy horn on top. Gallery 149Dragonite OS anime.png 149Dragonite OS anime 2.png 149Dragonite OS anime 3.png 149Dragonite AG anime.png 149Dragonite Dream.png 149Dragonite Dream 2.png 149Dragonite Pokemon PokéPark.png 149Dragonite Pokemon Stadium.png 149Dragonite Pokémon HOME.png Dragonite trophy SSBWU.png Support Dragonite.png 149Dragonite_Pokemon_Conquest.png Dragonite-GO.png Dragonite_GO_Shiny.png DragoniteSprite.png ShinyDragoniteSprite.png de:Dragoran Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Large Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Stage 2 Pokémon